


Itsumademo

by dawnmarie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Internal Monologue, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An internal monologue based on what I think the Tenth Doctor would think about Rose in his darkest moments.</p><p>Originally written in 2009 for Livejournal</p>
    </blockquote>





	Itsumademo

**Author's Note:**

> An internal monologue based on what I think the Tenth Doctor would think about Rose in his darkest moments.
> 
> Originally written in 2009 for Livejournal

_"I love you now and forever. Forever Rose."_

******

The Doctor had lost track of how many years had passed since Rose had been gone.

Maybe it's better that way, he thought to himself. Maybe one day he would be able to tuck memories of her away in a distant corner of his mind.

Maybe one day she would become no more important to him then any of his other companions. He had even chucked all of her belongings, but in the end it had only made him feel worse.

The problem was he didn't want to forget her. Remembering her and what she meant to him was of more importance than being able to repair the pain he felt in his soul.

And so he continued day after day remembering Rose, only to then forcefully shove those thoughts away from him much as he had physically shoved her away whenever he was close to saying those three simple words to her.

 _I love you._ Those were the words he wanted to say to Rose. The same words she finally said to him the last time that he saw her; words that he knew deep down that he didn't really deserve to hear.

He rubbed his temples. Missing Rose hurt his head and his hearts so much that he would have welcomed death.

*****

I need you Rose.

I need you as much as you need me.

I love you Rose Tyler and no matter what, I will find you.


End file.
